ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shau Wa the lost huntress
Once the tribe's most promising student and finest aspiring warrior you ended up following a man to Japan after you lost a battle against him despite the outcome clearly being a fluke and despite the encounter clearly not being a battle. The story of Shau Wa is actually told to Amazonian trainees to remind them that a single moment of relaxed guard can end one's life even if you don't actually die. To the young Amazon warrior trained in the ways of the tribe, it was easy to imagine that a warrior's life is practically wasted when she lost to a weakling on a fluke and then ended up being dragged to Japan, never to return to her family and fellow warriors. No honor. No battle. No warrior's death or combat tournaments or war with raiding Musk. Not even a life of relative dignity serving the tribe as a disgraced champion, taking care of menial tasks while birthing new Amazons for the tribe. Just a boring, meaningless existence carved out of some pitiful plot of dirt in Japan, bearing a weak man's daughters without any hope for them becoming fine warriors. Appearance ' She is an old woman; obviously, although to an Amazon, the signs of age that line her face doesn't even remotely diminish the image of strength and confidence that surround her. Of course, Shau Wa is only around sixty years, and as such hasn't been subjected to the intense shrinking and body-mangling effects that an extended lifespan had upon a person. She is still tall in addition her age doesn't seem to have affected her muscle mass, as her skin is not shriveled and her arms and legs are still relatively thick. Her hair is completely gray, although the way the evening sun glimmers against it hints at a very bright color in youth. '''Personality ' While Shower may be a disgraced champion and a laughingstock, even the Amazon elders wouldn't have driven her out for that reason alone. No, her unofficial exile from the village had far more to do with her grating, sarcastic personality (and the related fact that very few trainees were willing to put up with her during training) than her making a mistake and getting married to a woodsman. 'History ' Shau was a very strong warrior, who learned tribe most sacred techniques at early age and developed a secret fighting style around it. But one day, she went hunting with a sister Amazon and sprung a hunter’s trap while chasing prey. The trap injured her leg badly, so her sister had to help her get free. It was here that the hunter, who was a weak Japanese man came back to check on trap. When he apologized for setting trap, shua wa attacked him. she chased him all over the forest but with her bad leg she couldn’t catch him. She ended up stepping on a snare that the hunter whose name was shiro set getting caught again. Shau wa was furious so in order to get her down Shiro ended up knocking her out so he could free her. This was, how he defeated her. Obviously Shiro didn’t understand Amazonian law, and went back home to Japan. Shau wa was disgraced for being defeated and marrying a weak man, so she was thrown out of the village and forced to go with her husband. She followed him, and explained her marriage to him firmly, but she always treated their being married like a prison sentence, especially when she found that he would not go to China so that she could rejoin the village. But she stuck to him, and forced him to accept her as his wife. Technically there was no actual wedding. Learning to live with him without constantly remembering her stupidity and humiliation came first; as far as she was concerned, maritals could wait. Even when shiro finally warmed up to her and started treating her like a wife instead of a stalker, she still kept him at arm's length. she was cold before, but that cool nerve turned to bitterness and hate. She hated her tribe for imposing those stupid laws, and hated herself for getting in this situation and being unable to adjust to it. Yet she never could quite reach the point of hating little old Shiro. And it wasn't because he was a blameless victim of circumstance as well. After spending so much time with him she eventually just fell in love. She didn't want to admit it, and even now, after he's dead, she has trouble admitting it. But she did love him and accepted him as a husband, rather than a punishment. Anyway, even though she could admit it to herself that she loved him, and she knew that he loved her, she found that she didn't know how to express it properly. While showing affection is a simple matter for an amazon, for Shua wa it wasn't just a matter of pride. Because of her training, her personality had been submerged so deeply, and so fully, into the soul of ice that she became unable to express any feelings of warmth normally. And whenever she did break from the technique that had been the mainstay of her training, it was so disorienting and chaotic that her emotions raged out of control, and she grew angry and hateful. Shau wa was a warrior through and through, to the point that being a wife seemed beyond her. '''Powers & Abilitieshttp://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ichigo_Kurosaki&action=edit&section=17 Shower is the greatest master of the soul of ice ever produced by juketsuko as well as the creator of reidoken. She is able to generate and manipulate ice, frost and snow at will, shift ice to/from liquid or gas at will, or form constructs and weapons from ice as she chooses. Shau wa can even stop hail or snow in midair, or hurl snowballs, icicles and things covered in ice at will (perhaps even to the point of inducing avalanches, breaking ice off of glaciers, and the like, at the higher bands). Category:Characters Category:Charecters Category:Yagami 12